Loving You Was the Hardest Thing
by Juliet-Malfoy
Summary: First D/HR fic! Hermione is in her sixth year and her and Draco are prefects and room together, who will be the first to confess their love to one another! Chpater one is up! Please R/R! PG for now but might change!


Hey everyone! This is my first D/HR fic, so dont flame me or anything. Though constructive criticism is welcomed! Enjoy and please R/R!  
  
DISCLAIMERS NOTE:I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter characters...J.K. Rowling does, I only own the ones that I made up which are the ones you dont recognize! Please dont sue!  
  
Chapter 1~Aboard the Hogwarts Express and the surprise "I swear those two, I am always early here and they always have to be late" Hermione was waiting for Ron and Harry on Platform 9 ¾, she seemed annoyed because she hated having to go find a place on the train for them. The trio were in their 6th year at hogwarts, and Hermione of course was made a prefect, she hadnt told Ron and Harry yet, mainly because she didnt think that they would think it was a big deal because they knew she was going to get it anyways. "Hermione!" Hermione turned around, it was Harry and Ron, she ran over to them. "Hey guys! Your late, but its great seeing ya! Come on lets get a compartment and hope there not all filled up":So Harry, Ron and Hermione packed all their stuff on the train and went to find a compartment, luckily they found one at the end of the train, they walked in and sat down and started to talk about their summer when note a second later, Draco Malfoy was standing at the door way of their compartment. Hermione looked up,she couldnt believe her eyes Ferret boy actually looked really hot, he apparently had grown up over the summer. "What do you want you rat" Ron said, just Malfoy standing at the door way mad him very angry. "Weasley, do not start with me,and rats probably cost more than your family has in a lifetime, anyways I am here to see Granger, helloo did you forget the prefect meeting?" O dear GOD! Hermione thought,she had totally forgot that on the prefect letter she got, Malfoy was also a prefect and yes he was the one she had to share a room with. Ron and Harry both looked at Malfoy, "Please dont tell us that you are also a prefect Malfoy". Malfoy looked at them with this grin as if he was about to kill them. "Yes, Potty and Weasel, I ama prefect and you two, well theres not much to say about you two really". Before the conversation got into a fist fight, Hermione jumped between Harry,Ron and Malfoy, and said "Malfoy can we just leave" Malfoy gave them a Avada Kedravra stare then left. Hermione followed Malfoy to the front of the train, walking behind Malfoy, she noticed he had quite a cute butt, and that he was wearing leather. "Malfoy, why are you wearing leather?" Draco stopped and turned around and said "Granger, now I know how much you adore my sexy body, but please do not stare at me or my butt even though you know I am sexy". "Malfoy, it was just a question and I was not looking at your butt and you hello are by far from sexy!" Of course Hermione was lying she was looking at his butt and she thought he was sexy now. Malfoy just turned back around and kept walking and said "sure" but then stopped in his tracks and said "You know Granger, you have developed alot over the summer, got that attitude and all, kind of sexy" Draco walked back to Hermione suddenly the train jerked and both Hermione and Draco fell and Hermione landed on top of Draco, they stood still lying there, Draco looked at her said "wow, Granger trying to be fiesty with me are you" Hermione jabbed her leg into his crotch and said "yeah fiesty" and got up and left Draco just lying in the floor in pain, then went back picked him up and dragged him with all her might to the front of the train.  
  
The prefect meeting was boring, it lasted the whole trip almost, basically it discussed duties and responsabilities of a prefect. Hermione looked over at Draco who was eyeing her evily was sitting in a chair and looked like he was still in pain. Hermione looked out the window it was dark, the train stopped they were finally at Hogwarts. The last thing the meeting covered was room assigments, the only thing Hermione could think was "I have died and gone to hell" A whole year with Malfoy, how could she stand it. When Hermione looked over at Draco, it seemed he was thinking other wise.  
  
Well thats chapter 1! Yes right now it seems boring but it will get exciting later! Please R/R!!!!! Email me if you would like, just to help me with the outline of the story! Thanx! And sorry for being short! 


End file.
